I'll Back Off So You Can Life Better
by Mr.Haru
Summary: So what if fate said like that? So what in the end we cant be together? So what if i'm suffering? In the end i still know you love me. In the end I know You'll be happy. In the end i know what Kami-Sama plan. For my beloved S.U -Naruto-  SasuNaru,SasuSaku


**Story : I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor the Song. Naruto belongs to Masashi Shishou and the song is belong to . **

**Rating :T (banyak kata- kata putus asa disini, tapi semua itu dibutuhkan untuk menghidupkan cerita)**

**Genre : Romance (setelah kalian baca bisakah kalian katakan genre yang tepat? Sejujurnya sajya kurang mengerti m(_ _)m *gomen* )**

**Warning : Yaoi. I beg you don't read if u don't like. **

**I'll back off so you can live**

**Say it directly, looking at me**

**Say it looking into my eyes**

**Did you want to end it with me?**

Ada kebimbangan yang menghampiri perasaannya saat menyentuhku dengan ujung jari – jarinya.

Hentikan itu Sasuke.

Tersenyum .

Ya aku akan tersenyum, terus tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Bukan. Bukan untuk menhalangi niat ucapan yang sekarang tertahan disela sela kerongkongan mu.

Aku .

Aku akan mundur. Ya mundur dan pergi dari hidupmu, agar kau bisa hidup tanpa beban itu Sasuke.

Maka dari itu, katakanlah langsung padaku Sasuke.

Katakanlah… setelah 'pernyataan' itu kau kata'kan aku akan pergi.

Aku tersenyum bukan untuk menghalau niatanmu itu Sasuke, tapi karena ku ingin kau memandang mata ku.

Ya mata biruku yang sebelumnya kau bilang sangat meneduhkan hatimu.

Tapi bukan hal itu lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi'kan Sasuke?

Ya hal yang tertahan sekarang dan mengganjal diantara kita berdua yaitu….

Kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita bukan Sasuke?

**(I know) you probably got a lady**

**(I know) you probably got sick of me**

**Even though the tears are rushing to me**

**Flashback**

**Normal POV**

"Naruto-kun!" teriak seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda sebahu, pada seorang pemuda diseberang teras restoran terbuka yang menghadap danau. Pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru safir yang cerminannya bagai biru sang langit dan memiliki warna kulit cokelat karamel juga tidak lupa tiga garis halus yang menghiasi wajahnya, orang ini cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang pemuda.

"Sakura-chan…" sahutnya ceria, dirinya bangkit dari kursi kayu serta tangannya mulai melepas peralatan melukisnya. Bisa dilihat dimeja bundar nan minimalis itu bukan berisikan makanan atau minuman hangat di pagi yang sejuk ini, melainkan berisikan dengan cat, pensil warna, penghapus, kuas, dan peralatan melukis lainya. Aroma citrus dari tubuhnya tercium samar - samar diantara pekatnya aroma cat.

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu pun berlari – lari kecil untuk menghampiri pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto. Setelah berhadap - hadapan, mereka saling menyunggingkan senyuman di paras mereka masing – masing, berbagi rasa rindu semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

"Naruto-kun .Yasashiburi." sapa Sakura yang sekarang telah mengambil duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Hehe ya lama tak berjumpa, Sakura-chan." balas Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Masih seperti biasa ya? melukis…." Tanyanya dengan menatap buku sketch yang dipegang Naruto.

"Ha'i…Ne-nee Sakura apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dihotel yang jauh dari keramaian kota yang tidak pernah lepas dari image mu?" goda Naruto

"Maa..Maa…" sahut Sakura menjadi canggung namun ada sedikit nada kesal yang manja." Begini sahabatku…." Tambahnya dengan semburat merah padam. Melihat ini naruto tahu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Sakura, yaitu berita bahagia.

Hal yang terkadang Sakura ungkit – ungkit belakangan ini, saat Sakura menelpon Naruto untuk saling menanyakan kabar. Sakura terkadang mengungkit hal tersebut sampai – sampai Naruto dibuat penasaran. Namun Sakura bukanlah orang yang bisa menyembunyikan berita sebahagia ini, berita tentang 'rencana pernikahan'. Dan tidak dipungkiri lagi Naruto dapat menebaknya dengan mudah.

"Sakura-chan," tatap Naruto penuh arti "Omedetouuu!" lanjutnya cempreng, hampir membuat semua orang yang ada direstoran itu berpaling padanya dan Sakura., Naruto merentangkan tangannya sebagai tanda untuk mendekapnya. Dengan satu hempasan dari Sakura berhasil membuat mereka jatuh terjungkal, entah karena Sakura sangat bahagia atau… sangat ingin mendekapnya menyalurkan sebagian rasa rindu kepada sahabatnya ini, sampai – sampai satu..dua tetes air mata mulai menitik.

"Baka! Akukan belum bilang! Kau malah merusaknya! Harusnya aku mengatakannya terlebih dahulu! Baru kau bilang! Baka! Baka! Baka! " teriak Sakura.

Naruto yang sebelumnya meringis karena nyeri akibat tubuhnya yang tersungkur dilantai malah jadi tersenyum semenjadi jadinya.

"Aku …aku sangat mencitainya Naruto dari pertama kali aku bertemu dan memandang matanya, mendengar suaranya, dan…" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Naruto sudah menginterupsi.

"Ya memang seharusnya seperti itu'kan?" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau tahu Naruto, aku mendapatkan dirinya dengan susah payah…." Kini tesirat sendu di mata hijaunya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku- aku… sampai –sampai berkata pada ayahku, jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya maka aku akan bunuh diri…" seru Sakura dengan kepala yang tertunduk, tanpa mengetahui sepasang mata biru safir melebar setelah mendengar pernyataanyaan.

PLAAKK

Kini sebuah jitakan, mendarat dikepala Sakura.

"Urusai Baka!" geram Naruto kesal "Kalau kau tidak bisa menikah dengannya kau akan mati begitu? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Dasar Baka! Baka! Baka!" geram Naruto seraya menunjuk – nunjuk kening Sakura. Sakura hanya kaget ditempat, seperti orang tidak sadar.

"Na…ru..to?"

"Baka Mutou!" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis, melihat itu Sakura jadi tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Aku jika aku kehilangan dia lagi, sungguh, maka aku akan mati, sungguh aku akan bunuh diri bila perlu, dia…. dia sama pentingya seperti mu Naruto…." Jelas Sakura yang berhasil membuat Naruto menganga tak percaya.

"Sakura menganggapku penting? itu cinta Sakura kepadanya, sungguh dalam aku dapat melihatnya" batin Naruto berkata.

"Namanya-"

"Shhhhhh," cegah Naruto " Aku akan melihat orang itu, mengenal orang itu, menyaksikanmu dengan dia di pelaminan, aku ingin itu semua menjadi kado yang terindah pada hari ulang tahunku… jadi aku ingin kau menikahinya di hari ulang tahunku…." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dirinya dengar, sekarang sahabat yang paling ia berarti, sebegitu tingginya menghargai kebahagiannya, menjadikan kebahagiannya sebagai harta karun yang berharga "Arigatou!" Sakura menghambur ke Naruto.

**Naruto POV **

Senangnya aku sangat senang sekali mendengar itu semua. Sahabat terbaiku. Namun ada sedikit sedih yang menyelimutiku, yaitu sikap Sasuke belakanngan ini yang sudah membuat dadaku sesak, dia tak lagi tersenyum hangat padaku. Tidak lagi menyentuh ku dengan rasa yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sakit, sakit… ya sangat sakit. Sampai – sampai membuatku pergi ketempat ini, tempat dimana pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, dan tempat aku mendegar kabar baik dari sahabat baik-ku. Oh kami- sama aku tahu betapa adilnya engkau, kau selipkan berita bahagia ini diantara rasa sakit dan pedihku… sehingga terkikis sedikit rasa sakit ini.

Tapi tidak, tidak sampai aku tahu berita yang sungguh – menghujam jantungku.

Sampai – sampai aku memohon untuk mati sekarang juga Kami- sama.

Akhirnya aku mengetahui kenapa kau bersikap seolah olah sudak muak padaku!

Dan seketika itu juga air mataku memaksa untuk mengalir deras, penuh perih dan luka!

Aku, mendapat sebuah telepon dari Sakura. Sakura berkata saat ini dirinya sedang mencari gaun pengantin yang akan dirinya kenakan nanti disebuah butik, kebetulan butik yang Sakura kunjungi dekat dengan tempat ku berada. Sebelumnya aku sedang melukis sebuah restoran dengan gaya Italia, tak kusangka Sakura memesan gaun di butik yang sebelumnya aku lewati saat ingin ke restoran tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan diam – diam untuk memberi kejutan pada Sakura, aku ingin menemuinya disitu untuk mengejutkannya. Sakura tetap mengiringi langkahku dengan suaranya ditelepon, langkahku memelan ketika mendekati butik tersebut sampai aku menangkap sosok Sakura yang berdiri sambil memegang ponsel dengan tangan – tangannya yang sedang mernyentung gaun – gaun indah itu. Tapi pikiranku mulai tidak bersahabat, karena aku menangkap sosok yang selama ini tidak mau bicara denganku, sosok yang seolah menjauh dari diriku, sosok yang seharusnya hangat. Sosok yang seharusnya aku ingin temui.

Tapi tidak, aku ingin menemuinya tapi tidak disini….

Tidak…Oh, Kami –Sama semogga bukan dia….

Lalu aku melihat Sakura, mengaitkan tangan yang sedari tadi menyentuh pakaian indah tadi, ke tangan sosok yang aku sangat takuti saat ini. Takut jika memang…

Sampai pada akhirnya…. Aku melihat… ya sosok yang sangat aku ingin temui….Sasuke… tapi aku tidak ingin melihatnya disitu! Ya! karena hal itu membuat pikiran negative yang tumbuh merusak sel sel positif ku! Sampai sebuah fakta terdengar ditelingaku.

"Nee… andai saja kau melihatnya…sekarang aku sedang merangkulnya lohh!" kata Sakura senang, sangat senang dari suaranya tersampaikan.

Bagai terhujam sesuatu hatiku ini bagai mencelos seperti ada lubang menganga didadaku.

Di tambah lagi… dengan…Sasuke? Ya sosok itu adalah Sasuke.. dia tersenyum… senyum yang aku rindukan! Yang kukira senyum itu hanya untuk ku… bohong! Sampai aku merasa sesuatu yang hangat mulai meleleh dipipiku! Aku… menangis dalam diamku…! Untuk beberapa saat aku menahan napas…! Lalu aku lihat Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke terukir di parasnya rasa khawatir…. Sepertinya dia khawatir pada diriku yang sedari tadi tidak memberikan respon…..aku melihatnya agak menjauh…mungkin agar Sasuke tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan ku…

"—To…Naruto…" ku dengar suara dari posel yang menyapaku khawatir.

"…"

"Naruto! Ada apa! "

Entalah Sakura, aku melihatmu disana dengan wajah sedih dan khawatir…tapi….

"Ugh…ugh…" aku tidak tahan dengan rasa sesak akibat tangis ku diam – diam, mungkin Sakura mendengarku sesegukkan?

" Ya ampun kau menangis!" bentak Sakura kaget. Sakura jangan memanggil namaku, kumohon jangan sampai Sasuke mendengarnya.

Aku melihat Sasuke mendekat, kearah sakura yang mulai khawatir dengannya, aku takut jikalau Sakura menyebut namaku, akhirnya aku berbohong… Ya berbohong…

"Na-" sebelum ejaan namaku utuh, aku memotongnya.

"Daa-dasar b-bo-doh! A- a-aku i-itu terharu!ugh" jawabku disela sela tangisku "H-h-hei! B-bo-doh!" bentak ku pelan, kulihat wajahnya disebrang sana raut wajah khawatir itu sekarang melembut " ja-ja…ngan s-sebut n-n-nnama…ku! K-ka-u i-i-ngin m-me-me…rusak k-k-kadoku! Ja-j-ja..ngan s-s-sampai dia me-me..ngenali n-na-namaku! Bodoh!" lanjutku dengan nada memaksa, dengan sisa – sisa kesadaranku, dengan sisa – sisa harga diriku… yang sungguh sesaat lagi akan hancur….

Hancur …. Tidak tersisa…

"Ha'i!" katanya dengan senyuman yang sangat indah, dan air mata bahagia?

Akhirnya dengan susah payah aku berbohong, dengan segala keterpaksaan aku berbohong. Dan bersamaan dengan itu aku jatuh dalam gelapnya kenyataan yang harus kuderita. Dengan takdir Tuhan yang sungguh menggelikan. Dengan sisa – sisa serpihan kenangan manis yang menopangku sekarang. Aku berharap bisa bertahan… Namun Tuhan tidak mengizinkan hal itu…

Saat itu juga aku terduduk jatuh, dengan kepala yang menunduk. Dan bersamaan dengan itu air mata mulai mengalir tanpa seizinku. Kami – sama…. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku jatuh dalam isakan tangis yang miris. Menangisi nasib hidupku yang sulit kujalani dan pilu untuk menghadapinya seperti apa.

**End Flashback**

**I'll back off so you can live**

**That is all you so you can live better**

**So that you'll be happy without me**

**The love that you tossed away, you can take**

**Don't even leave a trace behind and take it all**

**Don't even say you're sorry**

**Don't worry about me**

Sungguh, sungguh! Sasuke aku akan pergi. Berat… berat… jika kau tidak mengatakanya langsung! Jangan biarkan ini semua menggantung! Aku, aku akan pergi, dari hidupmu sehingga Sakura sahabat baik-ku akan menggantikan tempatku, sehinngga kau bisa hidup bahagia tanpa ku! Sehingga semua rasa cinta yang kau buang dapat kau ambil lagi! Jangan pernah kau berkata maaf! Jangan pernah kau khawatirkan aku! Karena hal itu bagaikan hinaaan yang membuatku semakin terluka.

**Your lips that told me that you're going to leave**

**Why does it give me a reason to angry today?**

**I need to stop you, the word don't go out**

**And you are already moving apart**

Hari ini….

Ya hari ini… akhirnya setelah beberapa minggu kau menjauhiku… walau kau berkata dalam gerak tubuhmu, dan bisu dengan katamu…

Kau akan mengatakanya'kan?

Kata yang tajam bagai pisau yang akan siap mengiris dan menyayat hati dan pikiranku…

Kata yang beratnya bagai beton yang siap menimpaku dan meluluh ratakan pertahananku….

Dan kata yang dingin bagai es yang dengan segera menyeruak penuh sesak tak tertahankan didalam hati….

Kau tahu Sasuke ditempat ini di apartement ini, mungkin yang kau yakini kau akan menemukan sosok diriku yang sedang menunggu mu, ya disini tempat kita saling berbagi bukan? Ya disini aku **menerima kabar yang sama mirisnya** dengan kabar yang akan kau bisikan padaku pagi ini. Namun dalam hati aku sungguh bersyukur.. Ya lagi – lagi bersyukur hanya itulah yang dapat umatnya lakukan bukan Kami-Sama. Ya aku bersyukur karena dengan hal ini aku dapat membenarkan tindakan Kami-Sama karena telah mempertemukan Aku, Kau, dan Sakura.

Kriieekk…

Aku mendengar kamar apartement terbuka, aku tahu itu kau Sasuke, meski tanpa salam yang biasa kau gemakan, seperti 'Aku Pulang', aku tahu kenapa kau tidak berkata itu, karena… kau tidak akan kembali lagi kesini? Benar ?

"Naruto…" panggilnya dengan pelan, malah terdengar sayup – sayup ditelinggaku. Ya sayup itu semua karena hari ini langit sedang bersedih, dia menitikan air. Sehingga derai derai air hujan jatuh ke bumi. Sama sedihnya dengan hatiku.

Aku mendengar ketukan – ketukan kecil, mungkin hal itu akibat dari langkah Sasuke yang menuju kearahku. Aku sedang terduduk, ditepi tempat tidurku yang menghimpit jendela besar yang polos. Aku memeluk lututku dengan selimut yang merunduhku sambil menghadap ke arah jendela. Jika kau melangkah lebih dekat lagi, kau akan melihat pantulan wajahku yang matanya sudah sebab di jendela ini Sasuke.

Tapi kau tidak berani melangkah lagi, bukan?

Bagus…Itu lebih baik… aku tidak menoleh… dan tidak menginterupsi heningmu Sasuke.

Aku menunggu…

Kau menunggu…

Menunggu, sesuatu yang akan membuat kita tidak akan bertemu lagi… menunggu kau yang akan meninggalkan kebimbanganmu. Menunggu luka yang cukup dalam terpatri di hatiku, dan siap meruntuhkan segala kebahagian yang telah kita bagun disini.

Aku bisa melihat sosokmu, Sasuke, dari pantulan mu yang berada dijendela.. Tentu saja pantulan ini tidak bisa kau lihat bukan ? Kau gemetar ? Kau takut ? Atau tidak sama sekali ? Apa yang tersirat dari ekspresi wajah dinginmu itu? Apakah sudah sebegitu renggangnya hubungan kita Sasuke ? Sampai sampai aku tidak bisa membaca lagi apa yang tersirat di wajah stoic- mu itu.

"Naruto…."

Ya Sasuke…

"Aku….."

Teruskanlah….

"Aku…Aku ingin kita terpisah…Naruto…"ucapnya lirih.

Tertoreh sudah….

Sakit…

Oh, Kami- Sama….

Kenapa sepedih ini ? kenapa sedingin ini? kenapa sakit sekali? Kenapa menyayat sekali ? Kenapa miris sekali? Kenapa? Kenapa Kami- Sama? Aku tidak menyangka sepilu ini.

Belum sampai semua rasa sakit ini menyeruak, merubuhkan pertahananku. Kau berkata…

"Gomen..Naruto…" lalu kau berjalan pergi, pergi bukan untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi selamanya.

"Ugh..ugh…Uhk!HiksHIKs!" aku menangis ya sudah pertahananku. Aku tidak mengira sesakit ini. Kenapa minta maaf? "UGH! UHK!" kenapa tetap tertahan!

"SASUKEEEEEEE! JANGAN PERGGGGGGIIIIIIIII!" hentikan, aku mohon katakan itu semua bohong bukan?

"SASUUUUKKEEEE!" marah! Aku sangat marah, kenapa? Kenapa disaat seperti ini!"

BLUUKK

Aku terjatuh dari tepat ku bersandar, aku merangkak dengan sisa tenaga ku dan sisa – sisa kesadaranku. Kesadaranku yang sekarang meluap! Lebih tepatnya amarahku yang meluap!

"BERHENNNNTIIIII!" Ujarku seraya merangkak untuk mengejarmu. Aku berteriak ? Ya berteriak. Tapi… hanya dalam hati, teriakan yang tadi hanya di dalam batinku tidak sebenarnya terucap, namun terasa nyata.

Seberapa pun aku ingin menghentikanmu, tetap… bibir ini kelu untuk berucap, pikiranku mengiginkan kau untuk berhenti pergi namun mirisnya…

Kau sudah pergi jauh… bukan? Jadi percuma untuk menghentikanmu bukan?

**(I know) you will forget me**

**(I know) I will really hate you**

**Even though you know everything**

Kau sungguh ingin kita berpisah Sasuke. Kau akan sungguh – sungguh melupakanku Sasuke? Jika kau lakukan ini maka aku akan membencimu. Kau tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan saat ini juga Sasuke? Aku akan mengejarmu menyeretmu kembali kesini. Aku akan memaksa kau menjelaskan semuanya. Memaksa kau berkata maaf. Meyakinkan kau itu semua hanya bohong!

Tapi apa dayaku?

Apa salahku?

Kau memilih orang yang salah. Kau memilih Sakura. Kau memilih orang yang sama sekali tak ku sangka. Dia adalah sahabatku. Jika kau Sasuke tempatku untuk menyandarkan semua harapan hidupku, maka Sakura orang yang meyakinkan diriku untuk menemukan harapan itu.

Tubuh lemahku yang tersungkur dilantai tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Seluruh kekesalan dan amarah, juga sedih yang mendalam hanya bisa aku tumpahkan lewat air mata ini.

Tak lama pintu apartement itu terbuka. Aku berharap itu kau Sasuke. Tapi apa? Harapan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sekarang yang aku lihat adalah sosok sahabat lama ku.

Gadis berambut pirang yang rambutnya terikat keatas. Dan sepasang mata biru miliknya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran, mungkin karena melihat tubuh ku lemah tergeletak dilantai.

Sahabat dekatku, juga sahabat dekat Sakura bernama Ino. Yang beberapa jam lalu sebelum Sasuke datang, Ia meneleponku. Ya dia **memberi kabar yang sama mirisnya **seperti ucapan Sasuke tadi. Dengan suara marah, terdengar sedikit bergetar terselip rasa sedih dan khawatir yang mendalam Ino memberi tahukan hasil test beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hasil test kesehatanku, yang Ia lihat sendiri, yang Ia peroleh dari Rumah Sakit tempat ia berkerja sebagai perawat. Ya aku mengidap penyakit, yang sudah ku kira dari jauh – jauh hari yaitu _Neurodegenerative_ (*)

**You! The reason why I lived**

**You! Were all I wanted?**

**You! It was me who only looked at you**

Sasuke sekarang perlahan tapi pasti penyakit ini menggerogiti tubuhku. Disinilah aku sekarang menghabiskan waktuku. Disebuah rumah sakit, setelah sahabatku Ino memaksaku untuk pergi kesini. Sudah sebulan aku disini, dalam waktu singkat itu aku terus perpikir. Kau adalah alasanku untuk hidup. Hanya kau yang aku inginkan, dan hanya kau yang selalu kulihat.

Aku sekarang berpikir Sasuke. Ternyata Kami- sama tidak sejahat yang aku kira. Kau adalah orang yang paling ku cintai, dan Sakura adalah orang yang aku sayangi. Aku juga tahu seberapa penting diriku untuk kalian bukan? Tak semudah itu kau mencampakanku'kan?

Aku berpikir, aku tahu penyakitku ini tidak dapat disembuhkan, aku…jika saatnya tiba…jika saatnya aku pergi nanti dan ketika itu kau belum menemukan Sakura untuk menggantikan tempatku. Mungkin kau akan terpuruk bukan? Atau merasa kehilangan yang mendalam bukan? Rasa yang sama yang ku alami ketika kau katakan ingin berpisah. Setidaknya aku berpikir seperti itu karena mengingat seberapa besar cinta mu padaku Sasuke, aku hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mengingat itu Aku terus berpikir . kenapa Kami-sama malah mempertemukan kau dengan Sakura? Hal itu terjawabkan.

Ya terjawabkan, hal itu mudah karena aku bisa mempercayakan kau Sasuke ke Sakura, walau hal itu pedih. Aku juga bisa mempercayakan Sakura padamu.

Sekarang aku hanya berpikir untuk memberikan sisa – sisa kenangnganku kembali padamu Sasuke. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu untuk kalian. Aku tidak menyia – sia'kan waktu selama sebulan ini. Kutorehkan, kuukir perlahan, ku gambarkan perlahan semua perasaanku di buku sketch ini. Hanya inilah yang bisa ku lakukan. Menyisakan sedikit memori tentang ku, kukumpulkan semua gambar yang jemariku berhasil ciptakan.

Maaf, aku ingin sekali menggambarnya dengan indah seperti biasa. Tapi jemari ini sudah kehilangan dayanya untuk menggenggam. Tapi aku akan berusaha demi yang terbaik.

**Do you happen to remember that day?**

**That day when we first met**

**I still remember it**

**The day you made promise to me**

**That you will only care for me**

**That you will only protect me**

**That only loves me**

**I believed your lies, I believed it**

Hari ini tiba. Hari pernikahanmu, bukan? Hari ulang tahunku juga. Aku berterima kasih sekali pada Ino, karena dia berhasil meyakin'kan Sakura bahwa aku baik–baik saja. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Ino saat ini. apakah kisah ku sangat menyedihkan? Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku percaya saat ini. untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin melihat mereka, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin.

"Ugh…Naruto no baka! Hiks hiks" ujar Ino yang sepertinya kesal padaku, sambil menitikan air matanya.

"Ma-maaf…." Aku tersenyum entah mengapa aku merasa lega.

"K-k-ke-kenapa? Nar-naruto!" KENAPA KAU MASIH SAJA TERSENYUM!" teriaknya. Tapi hal itu membuatku tak menyulutkan senyumku. Aku malah senang sekali, itu artinya Ino sangat menyayangiku bukan.

"A-aku Mo-mohon, pe-pergilah…To-tolong berik-kan i…ni… pada… me…reka," Ujarku yang terbata – bata."in-ni mungkin terakhir ka-kalinya aku me-repotkan-mu, se-te-lah itu aku a-akan me-me..laku…kan ter-ppi a-at-tau ap-apa-ppun itu…se-suai ke—ingi—nanmu ittu…" bicaraku memang seperti ini perlahan semua fungsi organ ditubuhku berkerja tidak baik.

Aku tidak mendengar apapun dari Ino. Hanya sebuah pelukan hangat, juga suara tangis yang tertahankan sekarang. Aku memohon pada Ino jangan salahkan Sakura apalagi Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin memberikan mereka, sesuatu yaitu berupa kumpulan sketch wajah mereka juga beberapa tempat yang pernah aku kunjungi saat bersama Sasuke, dan tempat bermain yang pernah aku jelajahi bersama Sakura ketika aku masih kecil. Itu hanya itu. Akhirnya aku melihat Ino pergi. Ya pergi, sepertinya langkahnya berat. Aku hanya bisa membantunya dari seulas senyum yang aku berikan.

Setelah Ino benar – benar pergi pikiranku melanglang buana tertunduk ditempat tidur selama 20 menit membuatku bosan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman dengan bantuan dari seorang perawat lain dan juga kursi roda tak lupa sketch book juga sebuah pensil turut aku bawa.

Disinilah aku, duduk terdiam. Tiba tiba terlintas dipikiranku tentang tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku ingin sekali pergi kesana. Ya tapi apakah bisa? Ku gerakan kaki ku.. tidak bisa. Entah mengapa air mataku mengalir deras seketika. Seberapa besar aku mencoba tetap nihil. Lalu aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku. Ya aku berdoa… Kami-sama izin'kan… izinkanlah aku ketempat itu sekali ini saja, aku ikhlas jika kau mengambil nyawaku juga untuk menukarkan kesempatan itu. Aku berjanji tidak akan ada lagi rasa penyesalan atas semua takdir –Mu yang telah kau berikan. Aku ikhlaskan semua beban ini Tuhan.

Entah apa itu, atau mungkinkah sebuah mukzizat aku berhasilkan menggerakan kakiku melangkah. Kali ini langkahku begitu ringan rasa sakit yang dulunya sepertinya merayap sekarang sesaat pergi, aku sadar tuhan kau menghilangkan rasa sakit ini hanya sesaat sajakan. Kau memberikan kesempatan padaku bukan?

Ya terima kasih Kami-sama.

Sebentar…sebentar sekali aku sepertinya sudah sampai ditaman ini. bahkan aku tidak merasakan kesulitan sedikitpun. Ternyata taman ini dekat dengan Rumah Sakit yang aku tempati…ah… aku baru ingat hal itu.

Disini tempat pertama kali, apakah kau ingat hari itu? Aku… aku mengingatnya. Hari dimana kau berjanji akan menyayangi-ku, melindungiku dan hanya aku yang kau cinta. Seketika air mataku menetes lagi. Aku percaya pada semua bohongmu itu, aku percaya.

Maafkan aku Kami-sama, aku memulainya lagi. Kududukan tubuhku dibangku yang terdekat, kini buku sketch ku letakan dipangkuanku.

**Did you really love me?**

**I'll forget you so you can live better**

**Goodbye**

Apakah kau sungguh mencintai ku? Sasuke, tubuhku bergetar seluruhnya. Ah… sekarang aku merasakan kakiku tidak dapat digerakan lagi. Ah…hanya satu sekarang dipiranku inikah saatnya? Aku…aku ingin sekali melukis wajahmu lagi Sasuke…dengan sisa sisa tenagaku akupun berhasil meraih pensil yang terselip didalam buku sketch ini. sendiri…. Tiba- tiba tanganku ini bergerak sendiri mulai melukis wajahmu. Kami- sama… jika aku mati… apakah nanti aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Kami-sama bolehkah aku memohon untuk bertemu dengannya lagi dikehidupan selanjutnya.

Tapi Kami-sama apakah kau akan memaafkan perbuatan Sasuke padaku? Dia telah menancapkan belati pada kepercayaan yang aku bangun sehingga membuat hatiku sakit sekarang. Ya sakit…sakit sekali aku, aku tidak bisa memaafkannya Kami-sama. Maaf . bagaimana aku agar bisa memaafkannya? Ahk aku tahu… aku akan melupakanmu. Tapi Kami-sama berjanjilah, kau akan menorehkan takdir yang indah setelah ini, aku ingin bersua dengan Sasuke meski dikehidupan yang selanjutnya. Ahk mata ku berat, wah tanganku sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Tapi syukurlah gambarnya selesai.

Aku bersyukur gambarnya tidak seburuk sebelumnya. Masih tetap sama seperti aku menggambar Sasuke sebelumnya. Kami-sama satu permintaanku lagi, maaf aku munafik, padahal sebelumnya sudah berkata ingin melupakannya, aku ingin bertemu…. Dengan Sasuke….

CKIIIITTT

Suara apa itu? Uhk pendengaranku mulai aneh juga.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki? Ah… aku ingin sekali melihatnya, tapi aku tidak bisa.

"NARUTO!"

Suara itu, seperti suara Sasuke.

"Naruto!"

Ahk coba lihat sekarang dihadapanku aku melihat sosoknya. Hei. Kenapa kau sedih? Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Haha, aku tidak menyangka aku bisa melihatmu, apakah ini memang sudah saatnya. Senyum. Ya senyum. Aku memberinya seulas senyum. Sepertinya dia sedikit terkejut. Dia memelukku singkat, ya dapat kurasakan. Lalu ia kembali menatapku, begitu juga aku. Sasuke, maaf aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Kini mata Onyxnya tak henti – hentinya menitikan air mata. Apa? Apa… dia berkata sesuatu? Maaf aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Maaf.

"…ke—sa…-suke…." Aku bisa mengatakannya, sesaat aku tersenyum terus tersenyum sampai diakhir kataku.

"….go-ood…bye…"

**OWARI**

*****_ Neurodegenerative: penyakit yang menyerang organ dan otot yang bisa melumpuhkan fungsi organ. Hal ini menyebapkan sipenderita tidak bisa melakukan gerakan atau aktivitas seharusnya. Article mengenai ini saya baca di wikipedia. _

**Yatta, hello Minna-san.**

**Umm, maaf jiga cerita ini agak (sangat sekali) melodrama.**

**Ini hanya sesuatu yang saya pikirkan dan saya saya tuangkan dalam sebuah fic ini.**

**Yosh, Yorushiku sebelumnya karena saya baru dalam menulis fic ini di FFn saya mohon bantuannya. So guys let me know what r ya think 'bout this? **

**Saya harap anda semua menyempatkan review atau flame, umm saya harap anda memberikan komentar yang jujur. **

**Thanks for read :D**


End file.
